


"Please don't be too late..."

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experiences, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"Please don't be too late..."

I rolled my eyes, waiting to get some actual useful information. Hank was talking to one of the witnesses, and Connor had wandered off somewhere. I took a look around, trying to advance the investigation by finding some solid proof, but I found nothing. 

“Lieutenant” I said in a resignated sigh. “Where did Connor go?” 

Hank turned to me, briefly interrupting his conversation, and lazily pointed his finger to the right of me. 

“He went to the kitchen, there are three androids in there and he wanted to question them”

“Isn’t he taking a bit long?” Connor was very efficient, and surely he didn’t have any problem interrogating them to be so slow. 

A shadow of concern crossed Hank’s face, but he hid it fast. Then he shrugged. Just as I was opening my mouth to say something else, I heard a loud noise, like something falling to the ground. I had a bad feeling.

“I’m gonna check on him” I followed my instinct, after all it had never failed me. 

“Shout if you need help” Hank nodded, and I could tell he was gonna have a bit of a difficulty focusing on his previous conversation now. 

I walked through the corridor with determination and resolve, trying to get to the kitchen as fast as I could.

“Connor?” I called hiim, feeling my anxiety growing. I waited several seconds as I kept walking, but had no reply. “Connor!”

Something must have been wrong, he always replied when I called him. What if he was in trouble? 

“Connor?!” I called again, starting to really worry. 

“Y/N…” I heard him calling me faintly, so much so that I wondered if I actually heard him or if it was just my imagination.

I finally made it to the kitchen and I froze in place at the sight. There were two androids in there, not three. A chair was on the floor, which explained the loud noise I heard, Connor probably kicked it down to garner our attention. Because he was lying down on the ground, motionless.

“Connor!” I ran to kneel next to him, hoping there was something I could do to help him. There was blue blood everywhere. 

He didn’t move, but he was blinking and his LED was flashing red. He was alive, for now. I frantically looked him up and down, trying to find the origin of his clear injury. It took me a few valuable seconds, but I finally realized one of his vital biocomponents had been removed. It had to be replaced in less than a minute for him to survive. I just had that, a minute, sixty seconds, to save him. Probably less because it seemed like he had been struggling for a while now. 

“Connor, hold on” I exclaimed, searching for the pump regulator. I knew it was a cylindrical object, it had to be black and blue. “Hold on, Connor!”

I didn’t even know if he could still hear me, and when I looked at him, his eyes had closed. My hands started to shake. I spotted the regulator and quickly reached for it, holding it tight and immediately going to Connor. 

“Please don’t be too late…” I whispered to myself, putting the pump regulator back in its place with a grimace. Connor still didn’t move. 

The silence that fell over the room was anguishing me. I waited for him to react, but he remained completely motionless. I held on to his arm, shaking him a little, yet it was useless.

“Hank!” I shouted, holding on to my last hope, thinking that he might be able to help. Even if I knew that, if it was too late for Connor, Hank wouldn’t have any magical solutions. 

I didn’t know what to do, so I checked on Connor. No movements yet. So I held his face and moved it slightly to the side to take a look at his LED. It was still blinking. Red, but still. 

“Connor? Connor, c’mon!”

Just as I called his name, he opened his eyes and gasped. He sat up quickly, making me jump up to my feet in surprise. 

“Detective…” Connor looked up at me and then back down to himself as he placed a hand against his chest, analyzing himself. “You saved me!” 

“Yeah…” I said, completely out of breath. “You’re okay…” 

I had to lean in the table when I felt my energies failing me, and I would have fallen to the floor if I hadn’t. 

“The android” Connor frowned gravely. “There was a deviant, I need to-”

“Just forget about the fucking deviant, Connor!” I interrupted him, even if I found myself breathing laboriously.

“Thank you for saving me” Connor smiled, probably to fix the fact that he upset me, but that gesture only made my blood boil in anger. 

“You motherf… You piece of… you son of a…” I was so shaken up that I couldn’t catch my damn breath. And he was sitting there like nothing happened!

“Detective, are you alright?” Connor tilted his head in that way of his, but for the first time I didn’t find it adorable, it made me want to punch him.

“No! I’m recovering from a freaking heart attack!” I yelled at him, trying to get him to see how much he had scared me. 

“I notice a certain arrhythmia, but your-”

“It’s a figure of speech, Connor, shut up!!”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and his mouth opened a little as he observed me, probably trying to figure me out. 

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” He said as he slowly stood up.

“What’s wrong?!” I repeated, finally feeling strong enough to walk closer to him. “You scared the shit out of me, stupid!” 

I punched him in the shoulder, moved by the adrenaline that still ran through my veins, not remembering about his hard and metallic body. 

“Your hand!” He exclaimed, trying to hold it in his hands to take a look at it. 

“Get off me, Connor!”

“What the hell is going on here?!” Hank had arrived, probably alarmed by my shouting. 

“The detective… punched me” Connor mumbled, confused.

“Why the fuck would you do that, Y/N?” Hank asked me, dumbfounded. 

“Because he gave me a heart attack, that’s why! I found him on the floor dying!”

Hank looked from him to me and back to him. Connor still watched me, trying to get ahold of my hand. 

“You keep saying that, but I can’t find any clear symptoms that you suffered from a heart attack” He said with his soft voice, calmly. “I think she might be a in state of shock, Lieutenant”

“You think, Connor?!” I clutched my hand to my chest, yet finally allowing him to examine it. His hands were surprising gentle as he held mine, almost delicately. 

“There are no signs of injury, other than a mild swelling” 

“Thanks for the input” I sarcastically replied.

“You’re welcome” He replied, still as calm.

“C’mon, Y/N, you know you’re not mad at him” Hank chuckled. “Relax” 

Only then, when I felt like Hank actually understood how I was feeling, did I calm down a little. I took a deep breath and put my hand away from Connor’s reach, although softly. He showed me a friendly grin.

“Your heart rate is estabilizing, you-”

“Shut up, stupid android” I chuckled in the end, giving him an urgent hug. 

It took him a few seconds to get over the initial shock, but then Connor slowly put his arms around me too.


End file.
